Perahu Kertas yang Tersesat
by Alexandra Anya Braginskaya
Summary: Penghianatan, kenapa setiap manusia bisa menghianat...? Fic pertama saya di fandom ini chapter 1. Juga minta reviewnya yaa XDD. Warning!: OC, miss typo.


**Author's note: Hai ada author numpang ke fandom Hell Girl dulu XDD. Fanfic pertamaku di fandom Hell Girl ini, jadi kalo ada kesalahan maafkan saya oke? Karena saya masih baru di fandom ini XDD.**

**Arghh... Masih banyak fic Hetalia Axis Power yang kagak kelar-kelar jadi saya kabur ke sini dulu XDD. Ada yang pernah baca novel berjudul 'Perahu Kertas' gak? Kalo ada yang pernah baca kasih tau saya ya, biar bisa ngobrol-ngobrol gitu :D.**

**Sebetulnya ceritanya terinpirasi dari novel 'Perahu Kertas', cuman ceritanya beda jauh...**

**Warning: Miss typo, aneh, OOC, gaje, alur (baca: kayaknya) kecepetan, OC, dan banyaak lagii...**

**OCnya saya ambil dari belanda sama Indonesia, karena saya lagi tergila-gila sama 'Perahu Kertas'. Kan gak selalu orang jepang yang ngirim email, orang Inggris juga bisa kan? XDD.**

**Listening To: If I Were A Boy, karya penyanyi terkenal bernama Beyonce.**

_Kasih... Apa itu...?_

_Cinta... Apa itu...?_

_Janji... Apa itu...?_

_Aku sungguh tak mengerti kata-kata itu, arti kata itu, dan maksud itu semua..._

_Sungguh demi Tuhan, aku hanya mengerti satu kata, satu kata menyakitkan... Yaitu-..._

_Penghianatan..._

_Saat dulu aku hidup dimana ada kasih? Yang ada penghianatan yang mereka berikan padaku... Dunia manusia... Kenapa mereka begitu serakah, kenapa mereka selalu saling menghianati? Kenapa hanya ada dendam dihati mereka?_

_Kenapa...?_

_Sampai sekarang pun aku sama sekali tak mengerti..._

**Rank: T,**

**Genre: Angst/ Hurt/ Comfrot,**

**Perahu Kertas yang tersesat.**

**By: Meine Nacht.**

"Nona, Nona, bangun Nona," panggil Honeona.

Ai hanya mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, kantuk. "Ada apa?" tanya Ai datar tapi bersua dingin.

"Ada yang mengirim email lagi," jawab Honeona. "Nama orang yang mau dikirim adalah Keenan (1), seorang pemuda berdarah Belanda-Indonesia." ucap Honeona.

"Aku segera ketempat yang dimaksud," kata Ai sambil memaki-maki dirinya karena ketiduran, 'Hei, bukan salahku itu semua gara-gara perkerjaan yang menumpuk.' pikir Ai kesal.

_**Jakarta, Indonesia, September 2017. (2)**_

Kugy melihat Ai dengan tatapan kaget, "Jadi kau benar-benar ada ya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Bisa bahasa Indonesia?" tanya Kugy sambil duduk di kasurnya dengan tenang. "Karena setahuku kau adalah perempuan legenda Jepang."

Ai menatap gadis mungil cantik didepannya, "Jangan kira karena aku terlahir di Jepang jadi saya tidak bisa bahasa negara lain," unggah Ai kesal. "Tarik benang merah di boneka ini... Bila kau mau mengirimnya ke Neraka..." kata Ai. "Tapi ingat, bila kau mengirim orang yang kau benci ke Neraka, kau juga akan terbawa ke Neraka."

"...Aku mengerti...," jawab Kugy yakin walaupun ada ketakutan dalam lubuk hatinya. "Aku mengerti, asalkan Keenan masuk neraka apapun akan kujalankan. Bajingan seperti dia wajib masuk neraka!" teriak Kugy kesal, pandangan matanya berkaca-kaca, sengit.

Ai melihat gadis mungil itu. "Itu bukan urusanku... Itu urusanmu." kata Ai dingin.

Kugy hanya bisa cemberut dan mengutuk Ai dalam hati, kesal. "Mana bonekanya?" tanya Kugy sambil meminta boneka itu.

Ai menyodorkan boneka jerami yang memiliki benang merah itu ke arah Kugy. "Kembalikan padaku kalau kamu..."

"Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya," sela Kugy yakin sambil mengambil dengan kasar boneka yang dipegang Ai sebelumnya. "Aku tidak bodoh, jauh-jauh hari aku memikirkan rencana ini."

"...Terserah..." kata Ai acuh tak acuh.

Ai pun tiba-tiba menghilang, entah kemana. Setelah itu Kugy, gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba terperosot jatuh ke lantai kamarnya. Ia menangis sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Ai.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku benar-benar kuat membunuh laki-laki brengsek itu? Kenapa sih kau bisanya menyakiti aku Keenan." seru Kugy sedih.

Pagi harinya Kugy bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampusnya. Dandannya cukup berantakan, pagi ini ia bangun kesiangan. "Kugyy!" teriak lantang perempuan dari luar kamar Kugy. "Cepet bangun nanti kak Karel sama aku ikut telat!" teriak perempuan itu lagi. "Terus, ini Jakarta nanti macet dijalan Kugy!" teriak adiknya itu.

"Jangan lupa pake Kak, Keshia," tutur Karel, kakak Keshia. "Kugy ayo berangkat." ajak Karel.

Kugy cukup mengenal suara sekaligus sifat dari perempuan yang barusan berteriak tadi, adiknya yang bernama Keshia. Dan juga ia mengetahui sifat kakaknya yang bernama Karel. "Iya, iya. Jangan bikin gua sakit telinga deh, udah lu sama kak Karel berangkat duluan aja, gua nanti naik metromini ke kampus." jawab Kugy tak kalah lantang dari adiknya.

"Beneran Gy? Gak berangkat bareng aja?" tanya Karel lagi.

"Iya dah sana, kakak sama Keshia berangkat duluan aja, aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok. Jangan pikirin aku kak." kata Kugy.

"Aku ke depan dulu ya Keshia. Jangan berantem sama kakakmu." nasehat Karel.

"Okelah kalau begitu," jawab Keshia ke kakak laki-lakinya. Setelah Karel keluar dari pintu rumahnya lagi-lagi Keshia berteriak, "Gy! Jangan lupa sarapan udah di sediain sama aku, abisin lho."

"Iya, iya...," kata Kugy yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, ia masih cukup berantakan. Contohnya adalah dimana rambutnya masih basah acak-acakan, bajunya gambar Donald bebek yang lusuh, seperti bukan mau ke kampus saja.

"Gila Gy, lu mau ke kampus atau mau ngemis?" tanya Keshia mencibir. "Udah ah, gua mau berangkat dulu ya."

"Ya jelas mau ke kampuslah, emangnya gua saking miskinnya sampai ngemis-ngemis segala... Jahat amat lu jadi adek," balas Kugy kesal. "Udah sono lu berangkat duluan." usir Kugy sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya ke arah Keshia, sang adik akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan segera berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Yee... Ngusir, udah ah gua berangkat duluan." umpat Keshia kesal sambil meninggalkan Kugy.

"Gak dari tadi perginya..." cibir Kugy kesal dan tidak dibalas oleh Keshia.

Kugy, gadis mungil penuh semangat- coret kata tadi, sekarang ia sudah tidak terlalu semangat dan ceria seperti dulu, sekarang ia mulai kurus, sekarang ia sedikit rapi tak berantakan seperti dulu. Kugy yang dulu adalah gadis paling semangat dan paling ceria sekampusnya, ia dikenal sebagai cewek bawel tapi tidak norak dan tidak centil. Kugy yang dulu sama sekali tidak mengerti fashion, yang ia pakai ke kampusnya adalah kaus oblong dan celana batik lusuh dengan rambut sebahu dan tas bergambar Dessy bebek. Kugy yang dulu sangat semangat dalam menulis dongen, ia percaya kepada Neptunus, ia percaya bahwa ia adalah agen rahasia Neptunus, ia juga selalu membuat perahu kertas untuk dilayarkan kelaut, perahu kertas itu berisikan perasaan dan pengalamannya.

Lalu ada laki-laki bernama Keenan. Cerdas, artistik, dan penuh kejutan. Dari tangannya, terwujud lukisan-lukisan indah nan magis. Sebelumnya Kugy belum pernah bertemu dengan manusia seajaib Keenan.

Tiga tahun saling mengenal bukanlah waktu yang cepat, cukup lama.

Kenapa Kugy bisa begitu (baca: sangat) membenci Keenan?

Jawaban begitu mudah. Dulu Keenan sangat baik pada Kugy, ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dandanan Kugy, khayalan Kugy, sampai Keenan berkata bahwa ia adalah agen Neptunus dengan radar Neptunusnya dan kata sandi berupa Pisang susu. Tetapi semua itu sudah berubah, semenjak Keenan berpacaran dengan gadis bernama Wanda sifatnya berubah menjauhi Kugy, padahal dulu Keenan berjanji akan mencintai Kugy sepenuh hati tetapi sekarang Kugy dikhianati oleh Keenan.

_Penghianatan..._

_Peng-_

_-hianatan..._

Kugy segera berlari dan meloncat masuk ke arah metromini. 'Untung aja masih keburu. Kalo sampe telat hari ini kan dosennya pak Rahman kan dosennya kiler, hii, ngeri mikirnya.' pikir Kugy. Kugy gadis itu memang berbeda dari gadis lainnya, sifatnya seperti laki-laki, tetapi ingat dandannya mulai berubah sekarang ia sudah bisa memakai celana panjang ke kampus padahal dulu ia mencak-mencak karena menurutnya celana panjang itu panas, apalagi ini di Jakarta pikirnya. Rambutnya yang dulu sebahu dan tak terurus atau bisa dibilang acak-adul sudah panjang dan terurus. Pakaian yang dulu oblong sudah tergantikan dengan pakaian yang (baca: jauh) lebih baik.

Sangat banyak perubahan pada diri Kugy...

Sesampai kekampus beberapa temannya menyapa Kugy kecuali satu orang yang sedang bermain basket, Keenan.

"Gy, Kugy," panggil seorang dari belakang Kugy, langsung Kugy menengok dan mendapatkan Eko dibelakangnya. "Noni nyariin tuh, kelas bentar lagi juga mulai. Masuk yuk." ajak Eko.

"Oke deh... Ko, mau tanya tentang Keenan..." kata Kugy.

"Oh, Keenan toh, apa?" tanya Eko sambil sesekali melirik Keenan yang sedang seru bertanding basket. "Tanya tentang apa Gy?" tanya Eko sekali lagi karena Kugy tak kunjung jawab.

Baru saja Kugy mau berbicara tetapi ia teringat seseatu, 'Kalo aku tanya Eko kenapa Keenan akhir-akhir ini ngejauhin aku gimana ya? Nanti malah diketawain terus diejek. Palingan Eko juga bilang gini; Ah itu cuman perasaan lu ajalah Gy, kagak kok, Keenan gak ngejauhin kita.' pikir Kugy. "Gak jadi deh Ko." jawab Kugy.

"Yah ni anak," kata Eko sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kugy. "Udah yuk masuk ke kelas, sekalian si Noni nyariin kamu tadi."

"Oke deh..." kata Kugy pasrah.

"Kugyyyy...!" teriak seorang gadis dari dalam kelas. "Gua kemaren ke tempat lu, lu malah tidur ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Maaf banget Non, gua capek banget kemaren jadinya..." kata Kugy sambil nyengir kuda. "Gua ketiduran..."

"Ah, elu mah gitu, gak seru," kata gadis, Noni sambil cemberut, kesal. "Tanggal 18 nanti kan aku ulang tahun, kamu datang ya... Kamu kan sahabat aku sejak kecil. Oh iya, datangnya kalo bisa lebih awal, masalahnya aku pengen kamu jadi penerima tamu, habis itu aku pengen kamu dapat roti spesial." kata Noni panjang lebar.

"Okeh, okeh. Acaranya jam berapa?" tanya Kugy sambil duduk di tempatnya.

"Mulainya sih jam empat, tapi kamu sama Eko aku suruh dateng jam dua, bisa ya..." pinta Noni sambil memasang wajah yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

"Non, mau sampe kapan pun wajah lu tetep jelek," ejek Kugy. "Iya deh gua datang."

"Yee... Kugy emang sahabat terbaikku..." teriak Noni senang.

Setelah itupun kelas dimulai, terdengar dosen yang sedang berceloteh dengan semangat mengajari murid-muridnya. Para yang murid juga memperhatikan dengan baik karena pasti sebentar-bentar ada ujian dadakan.

Kugy, gadis mungil itu tidak peduli pada dosennya sekarang. 'Peduli setan.' pikirnya, sekarang ia sedang memegang boneka pemberian gadis neraka sambil berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Bunuh, hancurkan dia!_

_Jangan, jangan Kugy..._

_BUNUH! JANGAN! BUNUH!_

_**JANGAN!**_

_**BUNUH!**_

Kugy mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan setelah itu ia mendesah panjang. Tak disangka prilaku Kugy membuat dosen Kugy curiga bahwa Kugy tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya. "Kugy!" panggil sang dosen membuat Kugy tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kerjakan soal ini!" perintah sang dosen sambil menunjuk soal yang ada di papan tulis.

Mau tak mau Kugy harus maju kedepan dan menjawab soal yang diberikan dosennya itu, sebelum berdiri ia mendesah kecil tanda resah dan ia pun maju dengan tak bersemangat. "Sudah bu." jawab Kugy tiba-tiba dengan jawaban pastinya.

Dosen itu hanya berdecak kagum melihat mahasiswi yang tidak memperhatikan mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan. "Bagus, tapi lain kali kau harus memperhatikan pelajaran yang saya berikan, jangan melamun terus. Kugy kau bisa bercerita ke saya bila ada masalah." kata dosen itu.

"Iya bu, maaf kalau saya tadi melamun." jawab Kugy, setelah itu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Wanda hanya melihat Kugy penuh kekesalan. "Pecundang..." desis Wanda penuh kebencian saat Kugy melewati tempat Wanda duduk. Tentu Kugy dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Wanda padanya, ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Wanda sebab itu semua memang benar pikirnya.

Kugy hanya mendesah pasrah campur kesal, setelah ia duduk ia menutup matanya sebentar agar stres dihatinya hilang setelah itu ia membuka matanya lagi sambil bermimpi bahwa dunia sudah berubah, tetapi itu semua suatu hal yang tak mungkin Kugy itu semua adalah kenyataan yang harus kau hadapi sekarang.

**TBC.**

**Author's note: Maaf ya kalo ada beberapa kesalahan, dan maaf ya bahasa yang dipake di percakapan memang bahasa remaja sekarang. Kenapa author datang ke fandom ini, mungkin buat ngeramein aja kali ya XDD. Dan sebetulnya dateng kesini akibat aku liat fandom ini masih sepi...**

**Keenan namanya diambil dari novel 'Perahu Kertas' tapi disini sifatnya beda jauhhh...**

**Jakarta, kenapa Jakarta? Kenapa gak Jepang? Pastinya yang tau situs itu bukan orang Jepang doank kan? Pasti orang Netherland lah, orang Vietnam lah, termasuk orang Indo juga gak papa kan? XDD.**

**Jadi segini dulu fic gaje saya, sekali lagi maaf bila ada kesalahan atau apapun. Typo? Kayaknya ada deh...**

**Sign, Meine Nacht out.**


End file.
